


The missing pieces

by BlackArticFox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackArticFox/pseuds/BlackArticFox
Summary: The name is tattooed there, on the inside of the left wrist. However, it's incomplete: The missing letters are letters that your name shares with that of your soulmate. Only once you've finally touched, will the names be fully complete.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Ivy Pepper, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Gotham-X-Change-2020





	The missing pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is my first time doing something like this, in almost every way. I tried to make something light and cute, hope you'll like it!

~~_Salin_ ~~ _Kyle_

 ~~_Sylian_ ~~ _Keln_

 ~~_Selia_ ~~ _Kalny_

_Selina Kely_

~~_Syliena_ ~~ _Kaly_

_Selina Kalyn_

~~_Saliy_ ~~ _Kelyan_

“Selina is the only one I found as an actual name. It has to be that one.” Bruce said thoughtfully. The list he had made in his notebook over the last few days almost mocking him with its length. No female or male name made sense besides 'Selina' _._ That had to be his soulmate’s name… Well, first name.

He closed his notebook, before glancing down at his wrist, the rather messy handwriting staring back at him:

_S li K l_

At eighteen years of age, and with his classmates celebrating everyday to have found their soulmates, he was longing.

He knew close to nothing about his soulmate. He just knew they were born before him, since the letters appeared as soon as his name was written down on his birth certificate. Considering the penmanship, he could tell they were free-spirited and creative, if perhaps a little selfish…

He shouldn't have hired that handwriting expert, he was now realizing that it was as creepy as Jeremiah had said. Jerome supporting the idea should have been enough proof of that.

His parents told him constantly, throughout his life, to be patient. That they hadn't found each other until they were in college themselves. But he couldn't; he was yearning to find that person.

It wasn't even that he was lonely or that no one understood him, but he never felt deeply connected to others before and there had to be a reason why soulmates existed. Even if nothing like what his parents went through flourished, this person was supposed to be the one who would be with him for the rest of his life in any way they could. It was companionship and safety that he wouldn't get from anyone else... or so the legend said.

When it came to his parents, it became romantic, as it usually was. With Alfred, it was more a platonic relationship with an old friend from the military. Whichever was the case with him, it wouldn't matter; he just wanted to meet them. Or her, if his guesses were correct.

"I don't understand why you're so insistent on meeting them already." Jeremiah said to him as they waited in line to order their drinks in the University’s cafeteria "They appear or they don’t, it’s not the end of the world.”

“I just want to know. Is that bad?” Bruce asked with a sigh.

“No, but it’s not necessary either.” Jeremiah held up his arm, showing his wrist to Bruce. A set of elegant, cursive letters was there “See? I don’t have a real name here and I’m in no rush… The place is getting packed.”

“It’s a real name, just incomplete.” Bruce looked around and noticed the number of people growing around them “I’ll get us a table, get me my usual?”

“Sure, get one by the window.” Jeremiah nodded at the large window to their right.

Bruce nodded and made his way there, sitting on a chair just a moment before he noticed another guy heading to it. He gave him an apologetic smile and looked out the window, letting his eyes sweep over the people walking outside. 

It was a regular day in Gotham: Cloudy, kind of windy and mostly grey. Jackets, hoodies and all kinds of coverings hid features from view. Everything was as monotonous as it usually was. 

His eyes went down to his wristwatch, but his attention was diverted when he saw a colorful shape on the floor. It was a notebook, with a red, big flower on the cover and surrounded by vines. A painting, not a print.

It was beautiful.

He picked it up while looking around him, in case anyone seemed to be looking for something. No one was as interested in finding dropped things as he was.

“Hey, what’s that?” Jeremiah sat down across from him with a curious expression, drinks in hand.

“I believe that it’s a notebook.” Bruce replied teasingly. "I don't know; I found it on the floor."

"We should hand it over to the barista to place in ‘lost and found’; someone will come for it eventually."

"Yeah, maybe." Bruce opened the notebook and smiled " _Or_ we could give it back ourselves."

"What are you talking about?"

"It says here that it belongs to Ivy Pepper." He turned the notebook to him to show him the information inside "And there's a copy of her schedule on the inside of the cover. Apparently, she's right now in biology class."

"Please, you're not really thinking about going to find her and give it to her personally."

"Why not? We have all her information and I'd be really happy if someone did this for me."

"How many people would actually do that for you?"

"Does that mean that I shouldn't do it?"

Jeremiah sighed tiredly "Have I told you that you're too nice to be in Gotham sometimes?"

Bruce smiled and checked the time; they would have time to finish their drinks before they had to leave for the science building. Just one good deed for the day. It wasn't much, but he was already feeling better for what he was going to do.

* * *

Almost forty minutes later, Jeremiah and Bruce were standing outside classroom 204 in the science building. Just chatting as they waited.

The door opened soon enough to show a beautiful blonde walking out of the room, and Bruce immediately walked up to her with the notebook in hand.

"Excuse me," He smiled at her "Is Ivy Pepper in this class?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." The girl looked back into the classroom through the people walking out "Ivy! Someone's looking for you!"

"Coming!" Came the response from a bubbly.

Bruce recognized the gorgeous redhead that exited the classroom to stand next to the other girl. He'd seen her around campus a few times. She was hard to miss, from her looks to her charisma. He had never actually talked to her, but she seemed nice enough.

"What's up, Silver?" Ivy asked, right before she took notice or the notebook in Bruce's grasp "Oh, my God! Thank you!"

Silver slipped away silently with a wave to the group that Bruce couldn't return while giving back her property to Ivy.

"I found it in the coffee shop." He told her.

"Thank you so much!" Ivy repeated "I was going to go looking for it later! I didn't know where on campus I'd left it!"

"It was no problem."

"Let me do something for you! A present or something?"

"No, you don't really have to." He assured. Ivy opened her mouth to say something more, but she was stopped before she could utter a sound by a yell from within the classroom:

"Don't forget, miss Kyle! Midnight is the deadline!"

"Yes, Mr. Hans!" A girl walked out to join Ivy and Bruce's face grew warm.

She was cute, pretty. Not in the way Ivy and Silver were, she was inconspicuous and exotic in the most unusual and enchanting combination he had ever encountered.

"Selina, look!" Ivy exclaimed, causing Bruce's heart to skip a beat "He found my notebook!"

"Cool!" Selina turned to Bruce with a smirk "You're a weird one, aren't you? Not everyone would do this."

Bruce smiled wide; he was so happy! He- he couldn't believe it! Had he actually found her? First name with an S, last name with a K and it had the letters he was missing!

"Selina Kyle?" He asked, instead of acknowledging her words "Your name is Selina Kyle?"

"Um, yeah? Why?" Selina looked confused at him "Do I know you?"

"No- Well, maybe? I don't-" Bruce stopped and took a breath. He glanced at Jeremiah, who was looking back at him with an expression he could only recognize as realization. It seemed that he had noticed it too.

"You don't…" She prompted him to continue, an eyebrow raised high in askance.

Jeremiah gave him a soft nudge with his elbow and he was quick to recover.

"Let me start over." Bruce offered his hand to Selina "I'm Bruce Wayne."

Selina's eyes widened, her mouth opened in a silent exclamation. She exchanged looks with Ivy, who smiled knowingly at the blonde.

Bruce watched eagerly as she took his hand to shake and both looked down at their left wrists at the same time. The missing letters appeared on his skin, finally forming a full name:

_Selina Kyle_

He turned his arm to show his wrist to her, only to find her doing the same for him. The name on her wrist was his, as was the penmanship: Cursive, medium-sized and just a little slanted to the left.

_Bruce Wayne._

"Nice to meet you. I'm Selina Kyle." She said softly, her clear eyes shining.

It had taken him eighteen years, and he'd only known her for a couple of minutes, but Bruce was already sure that he and Selina were going to have a wonderful future as soulmates.


End file.
